


斜川非是当日境/Before the Sunset

by capebreton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebreton/pseuds/capebreton
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福曾经痛恨六月的太阳。后来他等到了日落。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	斜川非是当日境/Before the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设。

我出生时，天地俱寂，三百个流星一齐坠落，凤凰燃焰，冰山溃决，闪电面目凶狠，照彻世世代代专供马尔福家族践踏的土地，所有人惊惧交加，却又不得不神色庄严地聆听昭告 ——我是很想这么说的，那么接下来我就可以欣赏听者脸上的百般表情，恐惧艳羡挤在一张脸皮，令人作呕，引人发笑，称得上精彩万分。  
很可惜，天不遂人愿，我错失这个好机会。那个下午一切如常。卢修斯·马尔福皱着眉在走廊踱步，脑中一半容量分给房间内生产的妻子，另一半分给某位政要的婚宴礼品单；贝拉姨妈扒着阿兹卡班的窗户，双目一转不转，观看两只蚂蚁搏斗；家养小精灵多比走过花园，六月的阳光灿烂得不讲理，风暖得也不像样，催开一朵反季的水仙，香气浓烈，致使多比驻足。紧接着它收获了敬业同类的一记攻击，在空中旋转三圈又狠狠摔落，品尝血泪与泥土芬芳。总而言之，那个下午一切如常，阳光如常照耀，生命理所当然制造出嘈杂声响。  
然后我，德拉科·马尔福，就此诞生。  
房内一片静默，刚刚经历艰难生产的女人昏过去，仆人们垂首而立，时刻好像静止。那些被错过的意义又寻见缝隙，探出头来。  
一个巴掌破坏了这个美妙的时刻。臀部的痛意使我放声大哭，仆人们齐齐舒出一口气，庄园的男主人微微点头，阳光藉由窗棂攀上他的长发，显现出闪耀到刺目的金。受难的女人仍旧安静闭目，些微泪水流出。  
时刻被破坏了。我一边嚎哭一边想到，都他妈怪六月的太阳。

纳西莎是我的母亲。我遇见她的时候她就已经是一个母亲了。她从前大概，不，一定是个少女。然而那些时光皆决绝远去，不可追溯。少女纳西莎或许会为谁眼角带娇，为微小灾祸爆发惊天哭嚎，而母亲纳西莎将长发挽起，如今那双俏丽的眼睛满是安详娴静。她无师自通地拥有了少有人所能及的耐心，不厌其烦地对我每一声哭闹做出温柔回应。歌谣响在耳畔，我酣然入梦，或许纳西莎的婴孩时期也是这样度过，或许不是。我无从得知。我的全部职责只是在她怀中安睡。  
睡眠也有被打扰的时候。有时，当我睁开眼睛，会看到一张张脸围在襁褓周边，我动弹不得，被动忍受着诸如“贵公子的眼睛真是有其父风范”的无聊评价，不走运时一双双手抚上我浅金胎发。酷刑没持续多久，我很快学会在适当时机流下口涎、爆发哭声，于是大人物们会讪笑着收回手，藏好惊惶厌恶，灵巧唇舌一动，将话题转向哪位官员近来高升，时下流行哪样训诫仆从的刑具。琉璃灯下，上层社会的阴私在我面前无遮无拦，徐徐展现。我由此窥见鲜血污泥附在人靴底，钱权名利霸占人眼睛，听闻嘴巴一张一合，编织出所谓生活，奇伟又瑰丽。  
在母亲怀里生活给我上了第一课：真实并不重要，所求千万种，不过栖居于言语。话语足以搭建出世界，余下的一切都无关紧要。后来的某一日我偷偷潜进庄园密室，从尘灰中翻出一本家族史，花体英文香气隐约，讲述先辈们曾为麻瓜公主屈膝献上玫瑰，而巫师保密条例出台后，他们将纯血荣耀深深刻在门楣，高昂头颅宣称此为真理。一旁有批注：此处表现了高贵的马尔福家族善于审时度势、顺应潮流的优良品质。  
话语果真可靠。  
话语，话语。话语在战火中圈占土地，播下财富的种子。话语驱使人心，赠予奴性与哀嚎生长的乐园。话语淌在杯光美酒，攀附华服锦衣，脊背于是挺直或弯曲，人于是分了三六九等。马尔福一向擅长顺应这无言的规则，千百年来谋求无不成功，顺理成章的，德拉科·马尔福也擅长这个。  
因此特长，我在马尔福庄园的童年时光还算惬意。庄园的男主人所需不过服从，于是我常常低眉顺目，言必称我父亲如何如何，收获昂贵玩具与附赠的美味糖果。而不同于父亲，女主人纳西莎许我以极大耐心，时常温柔注视我灰蓝眼睛金色发梢，聆听我糖果垒屋的英雄梦想，对我的全部要求不过形容整洁、举止有礼。就这样，我一日一日慢慢长大，练习高傲表情、刻薄言语，为成为一个体面的混蛋，也就是一个合格的马尔福而日夜努力。大人们的聚会里，我被洗净玩闹时粘上的树叶泥土，套进漂亮的小礼服，让马尔福夫妇骄傲，令同龄女孩儿脸红，使同龄男孩儿自觉成为跟班。待成年人酒意正酣，我瞅准时机，英勇溜出宴会厅，看天上月亮弯弯，皎洁明净。  
而六月时我不再是快乐的小混蛋，六月的阳光灿烂得令人恶心，我逃进城堡附近的森林，花费大力气爬上一棵枝叶茂盛的山毛榉——我不擅长攀爬树木，幸好后来我很擅长骑飞天扫帚。与我一同上树的，还有母亲的宝石发卡和父亲的昂贵藏品，将它们安顿进繁茂枝叶，我感到无尽的乐趣在心中冒头一瞬。然而当我抬头，树叶的缝隙里阳光依旧刺眼，我开始哭，一边打着哭嗝我一边想，这该死的太阳好像永远都不会落下去。  
那年我八岁，世界上唯一的敌人是六月的太阳，我只管安心长大，把战争当故事，以哭泣为乐趣。 

后来我才明白战争与泪水的真正意味，而那已经是很久以后了。

很久以后我还顶着马尔福的姓氏，而且不出意外的话到死我都姓这个。如今这个姓氏已不再被怀着复杂语气提起——人们如此善于变通。从前他们推崇它，后来他们唾弃它，再后来，他们忘却一切。  
而我坚守初心，依旧是个混蛋，犯下种种恶行。辉煌事迹包括在医院花坛放置石块堵住蚂蚁去路，以及对在病床前聒噪的小孩儿施下静音咒。我想正是由于这个，尽管我是整个圣芒戈医院穿白大褂最英俊的医生，有些患者或同事见到我仍会低着头快速走过，脸颊因恐惧而泛起红晕。  
有时我不做混蛋，就啃着棒糖羽毛笔给斯科皮回信。阿斯托利亚因难产去世，我只能独自忍受十来岁的男孩子。十几岁，真是个恐怖的年龄，今天高兴得要上天，明天就撇着嘴哭啼啼，上一秒想和全世界做朋友，下一秒又觉得每个人都是敌人。没办法，年轻和愚蠢总是相伴相随，我已经知道了这个真理。我一面这样劝慰自己，一面任愚蠢的信件堆满书桌。很多个晚上我摸摸猫头鹰脑袋，送它回到沉沉夜色，深感霍格沃兹综合教育之缺失——从前竟没人告诉我如何承担单亲爸爸的职责。  
如此看来，我的日常堪称充实平静。年少时愚蠢的宏愿已无人知晓，认定的真理同马尔福的古老藏品命运类似，被我尽数扔进翻倒巷，价值由梅林估量，标准恒定如预言家日报。  
然而平静并不意味着没有丝毫波澜。比如自成年以后，我又为言语生出难得惆怅，怀疑它并非我应倚仗。“You pathetic asshole!” 我记得那个新来的小护士是这么说的。对此我没来得及迅速反击，因为她说完就呜的一声哭了出来，我心想这不是我以前惯用的招数吗我没学过怎么对付这个啊，只好抬头看医院长廊的天花板，好避开她乌黑头发碧绿眼睛。  
天花板上的花纹很无聊。我想起这个小姑娘很怕我，每次见我都低着头，又想起她忘性很大，总是把花遗落在我的办公室，忘了十几次，我就送还给她十几次。  
我挠挠头，看见她还在哭，边哭边瞪我：你以为你是谁啊我都看到你手上的黑魔标记了你以为全世界都上赶着要喜欢你啊你就是个孤独一辈子的大混蛋。  
我决定做点儿什么，毕竟瞠目结舌、手足无措的衰样很不马尔福。  
于是我放了一些诸如“你放弃吧你这样不会得到你想要的结果的”之类的狠话，以堪比火弩箭的速度撤离战场。

擅自逃班也是个很混蛋的行为，我幻影移形到一个麻瓜公园里，坐在两条长绳牵起的一个木板上，进行反思。远处的麻瓜小男孩在抽鼻子，可能是因为这块木板刚刚是属于他的，可他打不过我。  
其实我也有点想哭，谁被骂了混蛋能不难过呢，即便我真的是个混蛋。而在过往的生命中我逐渐领悟泪水并非好用的撒娇利器，它的结果多变莫测，难以保证是鄙夷或是爱意。最糟的情况是，即便你展露出自己全部的懦弱，哭得形象全无，也不会有人来亲亲你脸颊眼泪，温声告诉你不要哭。于是我保持面部干爽，专心难过。更令人难过的是，我发现今天是个艳阳天，带着热度的光明晃晃砸人身上，为了躲避它我使了个漂浮咒，让木板悬浮在半空，这是个恰好能让我被树荫完全笼罩的完美位置。  
空中视野更好，公园的绿化也很好，低矮树丛的绿叶生机勃勃，展现出健康的光泽，像在提醒我太阳依旧燃烧。远处依稀传来童声。这一刻世界明晰而热闹，逼得人不得不看清，不得不审视，不得不怀疑。  
作为一个混蛋我其实不常怀疑，德拉科·马尔福大多数时候忙着锦衣玉食，炮制言语。而我上一次产生怀疑还是在青春期，那时我怀疑自己践行了十一年的真理。这很正常，每个人都会在年少时望尽此生最长远的目光，积攒巨大而难以消解的失望。但有点奇怪的是，我的怀疑持续时间很长，同时又充满诡异的、甜蜜的希望，这真的很奇怪。  
而缘由，无非是十一岁时我看到一个男孩，我看见他了所以我想和他做朋友，然后他拒绝了我。我对此很是震惊，我以为自己的开场词不说完美，至少合格——以马尔福的标准来判断。他怎么会不同我一国我一直琢磨，他应该和我一国。于是我开始怀疑，怀疑言语，也怀疑自己。巨大的不安笼罩着年轻的心，以至于我过于迫切地想要向那个男孩证明一些东西，比如我是个值得做朋友的马尔福，只要他转过头，看看我。  
那时我还太年轻，没来得及发现年轻和愚蠢总是相伴相随。没有办法，十几岁是个恐怖的年龄，最大的烦恼不过是作业与梦想，实在是有太多时间可供自行制造烦恼，犯下愚蠢行径。而我精挑细选，将那个男孩，那个拒绝马尔福的男孩，作为第一大烦恼并在他身上花费诸多时间。假期里，我甚至忍痛割舍月亮，想要再去给我的烦恼制造烦恼，好让他的目光多停留在我身上。然后我在麻瓜公园找到他，他一个人坐在两旁由绳索吊起的木板上，风吹过他的衣襟，晃啊晃，我忘掉烦恼与烦恼，也不再惦念月光。  
后来，后来发生了什么事呢。后来有个巫师回来，说要统治，要权力，要鲜血。然后马尔福家族俯身称臣，我发现父亲原来也会为谁弯腰。再然后，我被要求在霍格沃兹放一个柜子然后修好它，不做就杀了我母亲。我做了。最后，是一大片一大片的混乱，一大片一大片的死亡，混乱中我的母亲被不知名姓的魔杖攻击，伤很重，她很快死去。我又看到父亲倒在泥泞里，他的最后一击给了一个试图抢夺他家族戒指的小精灵。我躲过很多冲着我来、不冲着我来的杀意，躲过过分明亮的阳光，寻到一处残垣做遮挡，赢得短暂喘息。间隙里我忽然发现自己已经不再怀疑，或者说，我已经疲于怀疑。顺理成章的，我想起那个导致我全部怀疑与烦恼的罪魁祸首，不知道他现在怎么样。  
然后我因为疲惫而昏迷过去。  
再次醒来时我听见霍格沃茨的校歌，那首我从来没和过的歌。我往外探看，看到一片狼藉里幸存者们唱起歌，看到有个男孩被拥在人群中。六月的阳光灿烂得不像样，我看见那个男孩的乌黑头发，碧绿眼睛。红发的女孩扑进他怀里。

有人走过来了，我让木板回归原本位置。  
那个小男孩儿脸上泪痕未干，一旁是个面色尴尬的中年人，走近了我们认出彼此，他开始对我道歉。  
这里曾是马尔福庄园。后来我重金委托了一个麻瓜，请他建造一个麻瓜公园，然后管理它。  
望着中年人的笑，我再次停止了怀疑。怀疑并无用处，言语或许有可靠之处或许没有，我或许是个混蛋或许不是，这都无关紧要。我总归走到了今天。  
我总归是这样走到了今天。

不久后斯科皮写信给我，说爸爸我在学校的山毛榉上发现了一只纸鹤，一张被施了魔法的、经年仍未腐烂的纸鹤。  
彼时我刚刚给一位年轻的傲罗做完手术，他沉沉睡去，嘴角翘起。病床边桌干干净净，唯余一朵耀目的红玫瑰。窗外金乌西沉，碎金流淌在山峦河流。  
一切安宁，没有人流泪。  
我终于等到了日落。


End file.
